rrb meet ppb and ppg meet rrg
by Yayabeautii
Summary: they heard stories about them is the story they heard are true? or would they found out by they're self


**I do not own the power puff girls and rowdy ruff boys but i do own the rowdy ruff girls and power puff girls**

* * *

On one cold day boomer was playing with his brothers then him came he said boys go find the power puff girls fast Now they flew fast then they bump into a girl she look like bubbles but wear a dark blue skirt like boomer color .She just look at them then butch said what do u want powderpuff girl she open her mouth she said I'm not a power puff girl u idiot I'm a rowdy ruff girl got it just look at her he was about to hit her when he heard a stop don't u dare but a hand on my sister got it butch turn he saw a girl that look just like brick but had pink eyes instead of red who are u boomer ask a girl giggle from behind she pounce on boomer. Boomer look at her she look like butch but had light green eyes instead of dark green i ask u a question who are u boomer was getting annoy let us introduce our selfs I'm bricka the leader I'm boomera the toughest and I'm butcha the sweetest were the rowdy ruff girls well I'm brick I'm boomer I'm butch were the rowdy ruff boys well nice to meet u the power puff girls house bubbles was crying because of buttercup blossom was reading all of a sudden they heard a knock bubbles open it she saw a boy that look just like her but had dark blue eyes instead of light blue blossom got up she said may i help u the boy just look at her what another rowdy ruff boy buttercup said he open his mouth he said I'm not a rowdy ruff boy k girl y buttercup was about to hit him when a boy slap her across the face he look like blossom so blossom use her charm but another boy slap her across the face as well bubbles one of the boys said yeah bubbles said do u know the rowdy ruff girls no she said oh they look like these boys he hold out a picture of the rowdy ruff boys but have color eye like y'all u see this blue one is dangerous ok but who are u I'm a power puff boy names bubbleo im blossmo and im buttercupo sorry about your sisters its ok if u see them we live in clips ville k then they took off. Back with the rowdy ruff boys the boys were about to fight the girls when they heard why y'all doing this to us why please don't do this butcha was crying see what y'all do u made my sister cry boomera hit all of them at once butch got up and made a run for her but she kick him in the jaw them brick came she did the same boomer came and dodge her hit but she hit him where the sun don't shine he was down she said thank you but was hit on the head she look up she saw three girls she got up cough up blood and made a run for them the girls dodge her she was about to fall when butch caught her she look up he said a welcome could be nice she look at him her blond hair in the wind she said shut up she hit him he said u bitch she said f u she charge at the girls but then a boy with black hair caught her she notice it was the power puff boys all of them notice a streak of purple blue and green they look closer it was the goth boys

**_me: sorry it was too short_**

_**boomer: stay tune**_

**_me:shut up_**

**_bubbles:she does not own us but the goth boys and the rowdy ruff girls and power puff boys _**

**_brick: i kinda like bricka _**

**_butch:i like boomera_**

**_boomera: butch u better run  
_**

**_butch:runs fast_**

**_buttercup chases boomera and butch_**

**_me:princess would be in the next chapter  
_**

_**princess: ya i love u buttercupo **_**_  
_**

**_bu ttercupo: ew i rather date cICI then u _**

**_princess:crying_**

**_butcha: making out with boomer _**

**_bricka : agreeing with brick_**

**_brick thinking about how she so hot_**

**_blossom: looking at blossomo _**

**_blossmo: reading_**

**_bubbleo: looking at the sky_**

**_bubbles: looking at bubbleo_**

**_him:worrying about the boys  
_**

**_ everyone:stay tune_**

**_ me:shut up get out_**

**_ everyone : sorry _**

**_boomera hugging brick _**

**_butch kissing bricka_**

**_me: the next chapter would be a truth or dare_**

**_everyone : no!_**

**_me: yes  
_**


End file.
